ANDRÉS EL QUE VIENE CADA MES
by Kuchiki RukiRuki
Summary: El joven capitán, se movió incómodo en su silla y a su albina cabeza le llegó una pregunta: ¿quién es Andrés Y porque visita a Rukia cada mes?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo, yo solo juego con ellos. Esto tendrá una segunda parte. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**ANDRÉS... EL QUE VIENE CADA MES**

Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba sentado en su oficina, sellando papeles, firmando memorándums, abriendo las cartas de sus fans y leyéndolas por cortesía (aun con su terrible genio tenía fans y muchas, nadie podía negar su sex appeal), su atención se vio distraída cuando en el _time-line _de su Facebook (Rangiku, lo convenció –obligó-, a hacerse un perfil en esta red social, porque según ella así estarían más en contacto y él podría localizarla en cualquier momento, y bueno, además de Facebook, también tiene WhatsApp y Twitter), apareció un estado que llamó su atención, que decía más o menos así:

* * *

_**"Kuchiki Rukia — se siente: sensible.**_

_**Hace una hora**_

_**Llegó Andrés… El que viene cada mes"**_

* * *

El joven capitán, se movió incómodo en su silla y a su albina cabeza le llegó una pregunta: ¿quién es Andrés Y porque visita a Rukia cada mes? Nunca nadie, en todo el Soul Society imaginó, es que esa inofensiva publicación de la hermana de Byakuya despertaría al monstruo verde que el pequeño hielitos lleva dentro.

Rukia llegaba al cuartel de la décima división, en cuanto cruzó las puertas una ventisca helada la hizo temblar. Antes de llegar al cuartel, el clima estaba muy agradable así que si ese era el único lugar donde la temperatura era más baja obviamente esto era obra de su novio. Buscaba con la mirada a alguien a quien preguntar sobre qué había puesto de mal humor a Hitsugaya hasta que encontró a Rangiku sentada en un sillón, abrigada y tomando una taza de café, que seguramente estaba adulterado.

—Matsumoto-Fukutaicho, buenas tardes— saludó Rukia al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

— ¡Hola, Rukia-chan!— saludó animosa la teniente — leí que estás en esos días ¿no te han dado cólicos?

— ¡oh, no! No por el momento— contestó amable la pelinegra.

— Por cierto, Rukia-chan, ¿tú sabes porque taicho ha estado de mal humor? Desde esta mañana está así, es un problema — se quejó la pelirroja — ¿cómo se supone que consiga quien me invite una ronda de sake si tengo que llevar puesto este abrigo — dijo señalando un afelpado abrigo de color rosa — con esto puesto los hombres no pueden apreciar mi buena figura —

— Lo siento, pero no lo sé — contestó con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza, estaba entre apenada y confundida. —no lo he visto desde ayer en la noche, pero no te preocupes, voy a investigar.

Y con eso dicho, la menor de los Kuchiki se encaminó al despacho de su amado.

* * *

Hitsugaya estaba sentado en su escritorio, pensando en quién era ese Andrés y en cuantas maneras podría hacerlo desaparecer, de repente, su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por unos golpeteos en la puerta.

—Adelante— dijo calmado.

—Hola— saludó Rukia con una calida sonrisa.

—Hola— contestó Toshiro de manera fría mientras la miraba de soslayo.

— ¿pasa algo? — preguntó al pelinegra preocupada, pues usualmente cuando estaba solos, Hitsugaya bajaba la guardia y siempre le hablaba con cariño y ternura.

—No—

—Está bien— contestó no muy convencida la pequeña mujer— Estaba pensando en que vinieras a la mansión Kuchiki a cenar conmigo, Nii-sama salió así podremos platicar más a gusto, ¿Qué te parece? —

—No, prefiero no molestar a tu amigo Andrés— declinó la oferta con amargura.

— ¿Andrés? ¿Cuál Andrés?— preguntó con expresión confundida Kuchiki.

—Al que mencionaste en tu estado de Facebook— el tono de voz del capitán sonaba muy molesto y Rukia lo notó, por lo que intentó calmarse y no ponerse a reclamarle por cómo le estaba hablando.

Rukia se puso a pensar de quien hablaba, que ella recordara no tenía ningún amigo que se llamara Andrés.

Lo pensó por casi un minuto hasta entendió de que hablaba y en la oficina se llenó de una risa incontrolable. Sí conocía a alguien que se llamara Andrés, pero en definitiva no eran amigos, de hecho Rukia, como toda mujer (que no sospecha que esté embarazada porque las que pasan por esa situación, rezan para que Andrés llegue a visitarlas) odiaba cuando llegaba.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Kuchiki? — Preguntó molesto el pequeño

—En realidad— habló Rukia intentando calmar su risa — Andrés no es un quién, sino un algo—

— ¿Ah? — inquirió Toshiro confundido.

—Cuando digo o cualquier mujer diga: "Andrés… el que viene cada mes" se refiere a la menstruación sabes qué es eso, ¿no?

—Sí, Matsumoto me lo explicó hace algún tiempo— contestó sonrojado.

—Entonces… ¿estabas celoso de Andrés? — preguntó Rukia divertida.

—No tientes tu suerte, Kuchiki, no tientes tu suerte—


End file.
